The isolated human prostatic acid phosphatase isozymes was subfragmented by CNB gamma and Lys-C protease. The partial sequences of the purified peptides were determined, and, thus far, a total of 120 amino acids, approximately 25% of the protein residues, have been sequenced. This information is being used for the cDNA cloning. The collaborative protein chemistry laboratory with UNC has already provided lots of research services on protein microsequencing and peptide synthesis to other scientists at the NIEHS.